


Blood and Salt

by Ficworm_11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficworm_11/pseuds/Ficworm_11
Summary: Sam hesitates to cross a salt line, and worries about what that means.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	Blood and Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mtwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwin/pseuds/mtwin) in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Sam starts to step over the salt line... but hesitates.
> 
> Warning for suicidal thoughts, but nothing too serious.

Salt, like most of the people call it, they use it every day in preparing meals. For a chemist though it's a substance called sodium chloride, an ionic compound that is soluble in water and has distinctive taste. And for a mineralogist it's called halite, a mineral that's mainly found in sedimentary rocks. 

But for hunters it's not just something you put in your soup, nor is it just a chemical substance, and for them it surely isn't just a rock.

For them it's the purest material on earth, the one that has the power to repel evil creatures and monsters.

Sam isn't sure why he is thinking about that right now, why is he currently standing on one side of the salt line, why isn't he on the other side of the line helping Dean.

_Repels evil, huh?_

He is still hovering on one side of the salt line, he can't figure out why is he so hesitant cross it.

_Oh please, you know you're just scared that you won't be able to cross it, because you're...uh...what exactly are you again?_

He quickly shakes head in attempt to get rid of those voices and thoughts.

He raises one foot in order to step over the line, but his foot just hangs uselessly in the air, the air on the same side of the line.

_Come on Sam, you did this hundreds of times before!_

He scolds himself, it's true, he has stepped over salt lines and devil traps hundreds of times before.

But even that doesn't help him, his foot is now back on the ground as he stares at the white salt grains infront of him.

Will he bump into an invisible wall if he tries to cross them?

_Of course not!_

A young voice inside him says in an unbelieving manner.

_But you're hesitating, Sam, which means that you know that you can't cross it, right?_

Another voice whispers. And then the voices don't stop.

_You're a monster._

_Why don't you at least kill yourself and spare your brother the trouble?_

_You can't cross the salt line._

_Tell me what's the difference between you and the things you've spent your whole life hunting?_

_Your veins carry the same filth that runs in the veins of the bastards that killed your mother, your girlfriend and thousands of innocents._

"SAM!" His brother's voice manages to silence all the voices in his head.

Dean is shouting, not an angry yell, no, that's a cry for help.

In less than a second Sam is already on the other side of the salt line on his way to his brother, to have his back. All the previous thoughts and doubts forgotten.

Because monster or not, a salt line won't stop him from saving his brother, hell, he will go through literal hell just to be by Dean's side.

Because monster or not, he is Dean's brother above anything else, Dean's little brother, that's who he has always been, that's who he is, and that's who he will forever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> Don't hesitate to mention any mistake, whether it's a spelling mistake, grammatical mistake, or a mistake in the tags and warnings, as I am still not quite sure about what I am doing 😅.


End file.
